From the Ashes
by Rya Starling
Summary: Darkness has crept upon the world as evil lab created halfa's reek havoc upon everyone and everything. Danny Phantom, disappeared 5 years ago..now appears once more. However can he save the world and save himself from becoming what he hate? CH5 UPLOADED
1. Chapter 1

FROM THE ASHES 

I do not own Danny Phantom, nor any of its materiel, everything is copyright to Butch Hartman

CHAPTER 1 DISCOVERY OF A LOST HERO

Danni Phantom slowly made her way through the old Government labs, the place smelt extremely terrible as water leaked down from the ceiling and broken walls from the water pipes. Rats scurried away from her feet as she stopped as they came towards the first closed door. Well not exactly closed it was more or less half way closed and the middle bent into the form of a large hole. Sighing she looked back at her companion Valerie Grey who was full suited.

'I hate rats' Valerie growled, 'Why is it that every government facility we visit has to have rats?'

'How should I know, must be because of all the rotten crap the government was hiding away" Danni said and slipped through the hole. 'What a mess"

Now 16, Danni or Danielle was more or less fed up of base sweeps, they were pretty easy and something Sam sent her to do when things were quiet. The Halfa was tired of going through the old government bases that were destroyed or abounded due to the attacks. Her hair was now longer, still tied back in a ponytail and her figure had slimmed out into a young women's slim muscular figure.

Valerie meanwhile hadn't changed much overall, but she still held firm to her ghost hating values and yet got along with Danni pretty well. Valerie also slipped through the hole in the door and found herself in a dark room. She turned on the flashlight on the top of her helmet.

The room was an old storage research lab facility, large computers now smashed, some laying on the floors while others lay intact or just busted against the walls. Large glass tubes that were smashed, were at the edge of the room, glass was still scattered everywhere. Lab coats were also scattered among the broken glass, covered in now dried old blood. Whatever bodies that laid there once, had been removed a long time ago.

'So this is where they escaped from eh?' Valerie asked as she shinned her light onto the broken human sized test tubes.

She could read the now dusty old copper panels on the bottom of each one, each baring a name and a serial number. Slowly Valerie made her way towards a large computer and sat down in a chair that was still intact.

'Think you can get the power on so we can see?' Danni asked leaning over her shoulder.

'I think so, if the back up generator is still intact' Valerie said as she pressed some buttons and suddenly the lights which were still functioning, or in one piece came on. Some lights stayed on while others flickered on and off. 'Remind me to thank Tucker for the techno geek lessons'

'Yea right' Danni chuckled, 'Come on let's go check out the rest of the place and get outta here, the place gives me the creeps'

They made there way into another room, which lead into what looked like holding cells for prisoners. Danni could read the names on some of them, but recognized the name Freak Show on a door hanging off it's hinges at the end of the hall. Inside there was blood everywhere, and rats scurried about. Danni turned away, she didn't even wanna see what was hiding in the corners of the cell.

'Look' Valerie said and pointed to a closed door at the end of the hall, walking up she knocked on it. "Locked..and this door is pretty thick..think you can phase through it?"

"I haven't found anything I cant phase through yet" Danni said and suddenly her ghost sensed went off. "We have company"

"Terrific" Valerie said.

"What do we have here?" A voice asked and suddenly they looked down at the end of the hall to see a familiar techno ghost, one they had fought on many other occasions.

"Skulker" Valerie said. "What do you want?"

"Let's start with your heads and see where we get from there shall we?" Skulker said and holding out his arm, it suddenly became a huge cannon which was aimed straight at the two women.

"looks like Skulker got a new toy" Danni said and as the cannon charged and then released, she grabbed Valerie and then phased through the heavily armed door.

Both fell into the small room, as the door was smashed to the floor by the force of the cannons blast. Skulker walked down the hall, he had his prey just where he wanted them.

"Give up it's useless to fight back" Skulker said as he went into the room.

Danni looked at skulker, her green eyes glowed angrily and then she attacked the techno body built ghost with an ecto blast. Skulker dodged and then both started to fight exchanging deadly blasts as Valerie slowly picked herself up.

Looking up, she groaned and then stopped. In front of her was a large human sized test tube, the inside contained green liquid and a human like figure rapped in restrainments. The persons face hidden by locks of long blackened hair which fell everywhere. A mask covered there face, and tubes ran into his mouth and arms.

"Oh my!" Valerie said but didn't finished as Danni grabbed her and forced the ghost hunter into the air as one of Skulker blasts suddenly hit the large tube.

"Your aim is getting worst skulker" Danni mocked.

"It's really a pity you know, I could have had a matching set of pelts" Skulker said as he aimed his cannon once more at Danni and Valerie. "But I guess a human and one Halfa will have to do"

The test tubes glass shelling began to crack, a nearby computer started to flash red signals and a computerized voice began screamed warning through the room. The green liquid finished draining the tube, and then a glow overcame the person inside as the restrainments started to crack.

"Your Mine!!"

That's when the room exploded a green explosion, smashing Skulker and everyone else back into the hallway. Valerie managed to make her familiar red surf board beneath her feet and stopped herself mid air. Danni phased through the wall but still landed hard on the ground. Skulker also landed hard, his cannon was now smashed.

"What was that?" Danni asked pulling herself up to her feet.

"What the in name of hell?" Skulker asked as all eyes turned towards the figure which was coming from the smoke. "It cant be"

It was a man, with long wild looking white hair which fell around his shoulders. A familiar black and white jumpsuit with a white D in the front was seen on this mystery mans body. Lifting his head, bright green eyes glowed wildly like electricity.

"Oh my god" Valerie choked.

"It cant be!!" Skulker said and brought up on his smaller cannons and blasted the man.

The man simply held up his hand and deflected the blast side ways, skulker continued to try and hit the man who had started walking towards him. Then once close enough, he grabbed Skulker's right arm.

"Don't you know not to play with guns?' the man asked.

Suddenly Skulkers arm froze and then smashed it to bits with an ectro blast.

It didn't take Skulker long to retreat after that, disappearing and phasing through the nearest wall.

Valerie and Danni then looked at the man who looked over at them, and then his hair suddenly turned to black, his eyes blue. Then his clothes turned to a ripped up white shirt, and torn up jeans. His blue eyes then turned towards the Halfa who slowly made his way towards them.

"Danny?" Danni asked as the man suddenly collapsed onto the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

-1FROM THE ASHES

CHAPTER 2 THE UNFORGIVEN

-I promise you my heart, but promise me once thing. Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep-

-Preclude AFI

Danny Phantom and all character property of Butch Hartman

Vlad Masters was normally a happy man, in his late fifties he was ether floated up stairs or walked around on with a cane because of his back. He was finally married to his college sweet heart, whom he had spent years obsessing over Maddie. He was mayor to Amity Park and a Halfa, plus he was filthy rich.

Few things Vlad couldn't buy with his overwhelming wealth and power, a few of those things included the Packers football team since the city who owned them refused to sell them. Another was ruling the ghost zone and human world which was now almost impossible. The final one however, had disappeared years ago, a son. The perfect son.

The Perfect Halfa son was none other then the son of Maddie and his old friend Jack Fenton. Jack however was not in terms with Vlad to him Jack had been nothing more then a bubbling buffoon, responsible for giving him ghosts powers. Plus when he finally managed to build a real ghost portal, it was Jacks stupidly that ended up with Danny going into the stupid thing and gaining ghost powers becoming in the end a Halfa. A Halfa was what ghosts called human ghost hybrids, someone who can change from human to ghost at will.

He snarled at the thought of Jack Fenton, the only thing he regretted about the man was that he wasn't the one to kill him. No the Phantom Flames had taken care of that.

The Phantom flames however were the last thing on Vlad Masters mind. Today Vlad was in a frantic mood, hurrying down the halls of his secret base and into the medical wing. He had added on this part to his lab, after the attacks began. He found his wife sitting outside in the hall, in a chair her eyes red from crying in her hands.

'Maddie what's all this about?" Vlad asked as his wife stood up and started to weep in his arms, 'What's the emergency?"

'Vlad..they..found him" Maddie cried.

Vlad looked through the window and into the medical room. A young man laid in the bed, an iv drip tapped into his veins on his arms, a heart monitor stuck onto his chest and an oxygen mask covering his mouth and nose. The young man had long shoulder length black hair, which covered half of his face.

Vlad Masters who was hardly ever surprised by anything dropped his cane.

Samantha Manson was busy repairing her wrist ghost blaster, her face covered with a large wielders mask while sparks flew as she welded on the back of the tiny watch sized blaster. She didn't even hear Valerie coming into the lab.

Valerie looked at her girlfriend, she was busy fixing that wrist blaster again. Walking towards her, she stopped and started to play with Sams now blond hair, if she could sam would dye it black once more but she didn't seem to have time these things. Sam was always working, always keeping herself busy with something.

'I don't think that's gonna get any more fixed Sam" Valerie said.

Sam turned and lifted the mask off her face, still sporting the purple lipstick and thick mascara Sam still looked Goth. She looked at Valerie and gave her a playful kiss on the cheek before setting down the torch.

'What's up?" Sam asked, 'I heard a real noise down the hall"

'Sam..you better come to the medical room" Valerie said.

'Is everyone ok?" Sam asked.

'Everyone's fine..but..Sam" Valerie said taking a breath, 'We found Danny"

Samantha's legs then rushed towards the door, forgetting all about her girlfriend who stood there.

Madeline Masters stood there, hanging onto her husband as they watched Danielle come from within Danny's room. Danny the son she hadn't seen in over 5 years, the son who was half ghost, the son of her late first husband Jack. In age Maddie's red hair was now almost fully grey, and her face once beautiful was now filled with wrinkles. She still had gotten rid of the old blue jumpsuit years ago, replacing it with a blue blouse and long knee length black skirt. Yet to have her son back, replaced her despair of the current situation with joy, joy she hadn't felt since before Jacks death.

'When?" Vlad asked, 'Where?"

'Valerie and Danielle found him while they were sweeping an old guys in white lab building" Maddie said, 'Oh Vlad what..what was he doing down there?"

'I don't know" Vlad said, 'But we'll find out when Daniel wakes up"

But really Vlad himself was worried about young Daniel, would he even remember what happened to him when he awoke? More importantly would he remember anything at all?

That's when Maddie noticed Danny's hand move. She rushed inside, and held it tightly as she stood beside the bedside. The young mans eyes opened revealing those blue eyes she loved so much to see.

'Danny oh my god Danny" Maddie said sweeping her son into a hug.

'Mom?" Danny asked looking at his mother as if he couldn't believe it.

'Daniel" Vlad said coming closer.

When Sam got into the hospital wing, she saw Danielle standing there in front of the door looking inside with a surprised look upon her face.

'Danielle where..where is he?" Sam asked out of breath.

'Inside..choking the fruit loop" Danielle said almost too happily.

Sure enough Danny had Vlad on the ground, his hands rapped around his throat. His eyes glowed green as he refused to let go the mans throat. Vlad choked, he couldn't breath he had to do something before he fainted. Vlad raised his hand, glowing with pink energy and it released onto Daniel's chest sending him flying backwards just past his mother into the wall. Vlad then got to his knees, kneeling over coughing, breathing in much needed air.

'Vlad are you alright?" Maddie asked bending down to her husband, then her eyes turned back to her son who was getting to his feet rubbing the back of his head. 'Danny what were you thinking!!! How could you try and strangle Vlad like that!"

'Mom get away from him" Danny growled, 'He's a psychopath"

'He's my husband!" Maddie snapped.

Danny stopped and walked up to his mother, then touched her.

'No yer not a robot" Danny said, 'Vlad what the hell did you to my mom? Overshadow her? Clone her?"

'I didn't do anything to her!" Vlad said getting to his feet.

'Danny are you alright?" Maddie asked, 'I cant believe we finally found you"

Danny found his mother suddenly crying as she hugged him tightly. He was confused, why was she crying so hard. He was alright, he was fine.

'Mom where's dad?" Danny asked.

Maddie Masters suddenly broke into tears and Vlad walked over taking his wife in his arms. She sobbed loudly.

'I'm afraid jack's dead" Vlad said as he rapped his arms around Maddie.

'What did you kill him or stage his death Vlad?" Danny growled.

'Your father was killed by the Halfa's" Maddie said sobbing still on her second husbands shoulder.

'Halfa's?" Danny asked confused now more then ever.

'Danielle dear" Maddie said trying to control herself as the female cloned halfa entered the room. 'Show Danny to a guest room dear"

'Right, come on Danny" Danielle said and took Danny by the hand and lead him out into the hall.

'Hello Danny" Sam said as Danny stopped and looked at the girl who had crushed on in high school.

'Who..wait..Sam?" Danny gasped, 'What..what happened to you? Did your parents hold you down and dye yer hair?"

'This is my natural hair color" Sam said, 'Hair dye is hard to come by now a days, and not to mention the time to dye it"

'Wow..you, changed" Danny said walking towards her, 'Sam..god I never thought id see you again"

'Same as me" Samantha said and smiled slightly before throwing her arms around him, and then grabbed him on the shirt and shook him violently, 'Don't you ever scare us like that again Danny Fenton!!!"

'Yea same old Sam" Danny chuckled.

'Come on we'll show you to the guest room" Danielle said, 'Then last on we'll ask Jazz to drive us to the mall and get you some clothes"

Sam and Danielle slowly lead him passed a lot of rooms, till they came to a staircase. They started up, and soon Danny found himself walking through a fireplace, which lead into Vlads study. Looking around he knew this was Vlads place, mainly because of all the Packer stuff hanging about on the walls and on the bookshelves.

'Yea, it's creepy" Sam said, 'He's still obsessed with the packers and they still wont sell him the team"

Danny chuckled at this, and then Danielle lead him up into the mansion where they stopped at a door at the third floor up. Opening the door, Danny found himself in a large room with a four poster bed and black floor. The room was simple enough, and had a closet and dresser, along with a mirror night stand. Things looked pretty simple.

'Id like to be alone for a bit if you guys don't mind" Danny said turning to his clone and friend.

'Ok..we'll come back and check on you later" Danielle said.

Danny watched as they closed the door, and as they did that he walked over collapsing onto the poster bed. He felt so strange, like he wanted to rip someone's head off. So much had changed, 5 years he was gone. For 5 years the Guys In White had tortured him, locked him away in that damn tank.

'5 years.." Danny sighed as he sat up, he could now see himself in the dresser mirror. 'And iv turned into an adult without even realizing it"

That's when he saw a face in the mirror, the face of a foe that had fought for the last 5 years. Red eyes, flaming white hair, Danny turned away. He could still hear Dan's laughter even now.

'Or have I just set myself up for what Dan wanted?"

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Discrimator: Danny Phantom and all characters belong to Butch Hartman

Thank you to Darkspellmaster to letting me use her character Austuria in this fanfic. Please check out her fan fiction also. This Chapter is dedicated to you

**Chapter 3**

**Hollow**

Austuria Willow walked down the halls of the government facility, her heels clicking on the white floors as she gazed down at the case files eh been provided with upon taking the job. The files were fat and very detailed. The Guys In White had recently called on her expertise on a new subject they had apprehended a few months before hand, just after the Diasterroid accident.

Austuria was not usually a patient women, nor did she usually take interest in anything those morons of the GIW took interest in. She was a brilliant women and very attractive, as mostly every agent that passed her took notice of her and turned there heads to watch her as she walked pass them. She normally couldn't stand the GIW but this case was different, more on a personal level.

She had long black hair with was tied up in a bun, with two china sticks going through the middle. She wore a red business suit, and looked extremely professional in her field of knowledge.

In her hands was a fat folder, first showing an image of a white haired, green eyed young teenaged ghost that was close to the age of 16. Another picture was paper clipped next to it, it was a boy around the same age as the ghost boy, with black hair and blue eyes. Both boys faces were caught in a look of despair and hair hung down everywhere and seemed limp, from not being washed. Both boys hair were long in the front of and slightly long in the back, split on the side mostly all the hair going to the right and covered some of there face. Both boys in fact according to the case file were the same person.

She considered this Danny Phantom a freak of nature, an accident that should have never occurred in the first place, not been allowed to happen. A Halfa yes that's what the ghosts called a human ghost hybrid. Austuria of course knew more then her fair share about ghosts, having written more then 3 books about them and a large number of articles for magazines about ghosts. She was considered a somewhat expert on human ghost relations and yet this case she took personally unlike most.

"Ah Miss Willow" Agent J said as she entered a overseeing room.

The room was simple, it was crammed mostly with chairs and a two way mirror to watch the going on of the next room, which contained Phantom who was currently curled in the corner of the padded down room. He couldn't very much as he was in human form and in a straight jacket. He seemed to be talking to himself as he lay there, by himself.

"Let's cut straight to the chase, I want to talk to him" Austuria said looking at Phantom through the two way mirror.

"That's not a good idea" The agent said, "He tends to be violent towards our agents, no contact has been allowed since he attacked one of our agents when he went to bring him some food"

"I can handle myself I assure you" Austuria said, "and iv been given security clearance to do whatever I wish anyway"

She then walked back into the hallway, taking out her key card she took another look at Phantoms files before swiping the card in the lock.

_-Subject seems to have become delusional every passing day. Violence is shown towards anyone that enters his cell. Suggestion to move him to a stronger cell as been noted._

_-Subject seems to have triggers which produce rambling, and random violence. Such things include any mention of clocks, the color black, and any technology or gothic reference in conversations or visually._

Swiping her ID card within the key lock, Austuria watched as the doors open and the next inmate from the next cell became a loud screaming rendition on how he should be released. The Agent that had followed her sighed.

"Pay it no mind, it's just freakshow" He said, "He's always screaming about something"

Austuria had heard about freakshow, a prime example of what she called ghost envy. He should read her book about ghost envy, it would probably shut him up from screaming out loud at least.

Phantom suddenly stirred at Freakshows screeching and yelling, he then slammed his shoulder against the padded wall. A pound which was heard in the next cell.

"Shut up" The Halfa growled and freakshow automatically suddenly shut up.

Austuria quickly made note of this in a tiny book with a pen.

"Hello Mr. Fenton" She said announcing her presence to the cells occupant.

"That's a first" Phantom said turning towards Austuria making her aware he knew she was standing there, as the door behind her closed. "No one's ever called me that in here at least"

Phantom or rather Danny Fenton in this forum, sat there in the corner of the cell. His bright blue eyes shinning green slightly as he looked up at Austuria. There was something about his stare that admitted an unstable feeling about him, like he was mad or least going mad. Not to mention the dark circles and bags under his eyes, which were signs of insomnia another apparent trait Phantom picked up on.

She looked at the case files again, apparently it was apparent that the insomnia had been happening before his so called capture. This interested her, what could be causing the boy to loose sleep sure he had been fighting ghosts every time one showed up in Amity Park but surly it wouldn't keep him awake at night on purpose.

Phantom also didn't seemed very happy to see her.

"Are you another shrink? Here to try and find out some more about my messed up childhood or did they finally get bored of me and decide to tear me apart, molecule by molecule?"

The phrase tear me apart molecule by molecule triggered a memory of a large fat man in a white lab coat and black hair in a mullet jabbering on about ghosts. Austuria smirked, she couldn't help it, it was too hilarious Jack fentons son sat before her a half ghost. The one thing his father was bent on hunting and tearing apart. It was hilarious really.

"Neither" she answered, "Im Austuria Willow, I went to college with your..parents"

"Let me guess" He said laughing out loud in a mad fashion, "Come to claim me as your evil son, kill my mom and marry my dad?? Or maybe the other way around"

"Comparing me to Vlad now?" Austuria asked, "Please don't, it's a humiliation to my intelligence"

Phantoms eyes then turned angry and glowed wildly green. His hair suddenly became white, his clothes replaced with a black and white hazmat suit complete with his straight jacket, but the straps were slowly snapping off the jacket.

"Did he send you?" Phantom asked, "Did he somehow find a way outta space and make you come here to kill me thinking it would all but too easily?? Or are you his girlfriend looking for revenge?"

Austuria noticed the walls and floor around Phantom suddenly began freezing over with a thick sheet of ice.

"Let me out!!" He screamed.

Austuria took a step backwards and made for the door backwards, the room was now fully encased in ice as she stepped out into the hall and the agent quickly shut the door. Phantom continued his screams of wanting freedom and other subjects in the hall became screaming about the same thing. The whole ruckus was giving Austuria a headache.

"Don't worry he cant get out" The agent said, "Every cell has a ghost shield surrounding it"

That's when a horrible wailing sound was heard coming from Phantoms cell, the whole facility began to shake. The walls of Phantoms cell began to crack and then Austuria was shot backwards when the walls exploded into the hallways. Phantom came walking out now free of his straight jacket, he tossed it aside as his eyes were glowing red now.

"Red alert!!" The agent cried as others agents became gathering towards the holding cell hallway.

Austuria watched as a large number of agents started to attack Phantom with blasters, and he seem to easily dodge there blasts and started to exchange fire. He let out another horrible wail at a group of agents sending him flying back into the hall snapping there necks or breaking there backs. That's when the Agents fired nets which fell on top of the Halfa's body and electrocuted the teenaged ghost. He fell to his knees hugging himself, mumbling about something as his eyes turned from red to green again.

"How..interesting" Austuria said and a sly smile covered her face, this boy just may help her after all, "Now I see what you say him"

"Are you alright Miss Willow?" An agent asked.

"Oh yes i'm fine" Austuria said picking up Phantoms folder, and turning to walk down the hall away from the whole accident, her eyes glowing red, "Very fine"

A few months after the incident, Austuria was given the position of head scientist in Project Phoenix. After the government facility was destroyed after the test subjects of Project Phoenix escaped, Austuria Willow disappeared. The government denies any involvement in the project or knowledge of the women named Austuria Willow, and thus it was all forgotten including there favorite test subject Danny Phantom.

That was 4 years ago.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: GAH!! Only 2 reviews!! Come on people REVIEW PLEASE I really want feed back, good or bad..speaking of reviews I'll be replying to them yay!!

Silver Shadowbreeze- wow you seem pretty much stoked, thanks a lot

unity dragon- Oh thanks a lot, im glad you thought it was cool

Also Darkspellmaster please feel free to hit me, or throw objects at me if i spelled yer characters name wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Discrimator: Danny Phantom and all characters belong to Butch Hartman

This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend Tskuiya, she is always there to talk and an excellent rpging buddy

**Chapter 4**

**Broken**

Jasmine Fenton was never the type to ultimately believe in the supernatural, in fact if he hadn't been the fact that her parents were ghost hunters, and her brother was a half ghost she wouldn't believe in ghosts. However living in Amity Park well you learn to believe that some things you thought weren't real will come out of the darkest corners and attack you without warning.

Now 25 years old, Jazz as she preferred to be called had graduated from college and gotten her degree in psychology. She sat there in her office, the curtains were open and she looked outside at the pale blue sky as the clouds passed by. Of course she could only guess that was what the sky looked like, from the large green ghostly like dome being radiated from large towers.

This dome covered amity park, as well as every other major city in the world. These shields were to protect them from the Halfa's and yet she sighed. She knew it was only a matter of time before the Halfa's found a way inside the shields. Of course there were still the occasional ghost that got inside, from small wormhole portals inside amity park, but mostly it was only weak ghosts like the box ghost and friendly ones like Dora.

"Miss Fenton" A voice said and she turned to see her secretary standing there. "The Box Ghost made another mess of the storage room again, mister Renard"s science project exploded down in Mr lancers class and he's requested back up to stop the him from fighting with miss Lenard"

"Urg"Jazz growled.

When she was a bit younger, just fresh outta Harvard she didn't expected she'd find herself running Casper High School. She had been appointed principal of the high school by Tucker Foley the still resident mayor of the city. However she didn't mind the job, she was also the school councillor and often found herself talking with the students she punished.

"Anything else?" she asked

"Oh.." The secretary said, "Your mother's on line 2...something about your brother"

Jazz imminently shooed her secretary outside her office, and picked up her phone.

"Mom?" Jazz asked.

"Jasmine" Her mother said on the other line, she was currently sitting in her lab, with the phone held against her ear by her shoulder while her hands were busy tinkering with another invention. "Honey we found your brother"

"I'll be right down" she said and almost dropped the phone.

"Jazz honey..wait a moment" Maddie said and Jazz put the phone back to her ear. "I want you come talk to your brother. I think something's..wrong with him"

"Wrong?" she asked. "Look..explain it when I get there, im gonna head there now"

Jasmine immodestly hung up her phone, grabbed her coat and took a quick look at herself in the mirror. Her long red hair was now tied up in a bun and she looked like a twin version of her mother or at least that's what everyone told her. She wore a white blouse, with a brown suit coat over it, and a long brown pants. She tried to looked as professional as possible, even she was only a principal.

She then stopped for a moment, and slipped on the Fenton portal battle suit bracelet, they had downscaled it to a bracelet model. She cancelled the rest of her appointments for the day and walked out into the halls of Casper high. She made for the door and looking around she could see Dash now coach of the football team making the team do laps around football field.

Jazz quickly jumped into her car before Dash had time to notice her, every chance that former jock had he would hit on her. Checking her mirror, she buckled herself in and then turned her red convertible into reverse, then into drive and she was off.

Jazz wasn't exactly happy to be heading off towards Vlad Masters mansion, she never liked the man. Nor did she understand the reason why her mother had decided to marry him, she guessed that if Danny had run into him the reunion wasn't a very nice one.

* * *

Danny Fenton sat there a little later, he had never wanted to leave but Sam insisted he come downstairs and eat with everyone. So here he was in Vlads Kitchen eating chicken, gravy, potato's and gravy with his archenemy. He had taken a shower and was now clean, however he had nothing to wear so he got stuck wearing one of Vlads old suits which he hated, it was itchy and too small. 

"Vlad honey pass the potato's" Maddie said and Vlad passed the potato's and they gave each other loving looks.

Danny's eyes then turned bright green and he froze the fork and knife he was holding in both hands. Danni who had been sitting next to him, noticed this.

"Uh..Danny why don't I get you a new fork and knife" Danielle said and Danny dropped the eating utensils and sighed.

Danielle looked at Danny, he was so different. Sure Danny was regularly jumpy according to his friends but now he seemed angry, more depressed and not as open as he was in the past. He looked horrible, black circles were under his eyes. That's when Danny grabbed a chicken leg and started eating.

Danny had forgotten how hungry he had been, he was starving and like a man who had been in the desert he devoured whatever was in front of him once Danielle gave him a new fork and knife.

Sam watched as Danny ate like he hadn't seen foods in months, and he suddenly grabbed more chicken. Valerie gave Sam a look and rolled her eyes.

"Danny slow down yer gonna choke" Sam said.

"Daniel please..there's plenty of food it's not going to run off the table" His mother said and Danny stopped for a moment.

"S..sorry it"s just.." Danny said, "I haven't eaten anything like this in years..they only fed me some kinda gray stuff.."

"They?" Sam asked and looked at her friend who had turned pale suddenly and stood up.

"Ex..excuse me" he said and got up and walked outta the kitchen.

Vlad however followed him, not only slightly concerned but curious as to what the boy was talking about. He followed Daniel out into the wall, he found the young man leaning against the wall near the staircase he was apparently talking to himself.

"Daniel?" Vlad asked walking over and the boy looked over.

"What is it Vlad?" He asked, "Come to accidentally kill me?"

"Don't be stupid boy.." Vlad snapped, "Now then, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me"Danny answered and then the nearby packers coo-coo clock started to ding as it reached 9 o clock. "Stop..it... that noise"

"Daniel?" Vlad asked and suddenly Dannys eyes glowed dangerously red and he shot a beam at the clock destroying it. "Cheese logs!! That was my packers coo-coo clock!! Now look here boy you cant come into my house and destroy my things! Specially my packers things!!"

"Or what?" Danny asked getting up into Vlads face, his eyes still glowing red, "Well old man?? You gonna teach me a lesson, I remember your lessons never worked because you'd always loose after I kicked yer but"

"Daniel now see here" Vlad growled his eyes glowing red.

"No you see here" Danny said grabbing Vlad by the arm suddenly, and vlad could feel his bones almost break at the boys grip. "I don't like clocks...he's watching..a..always watching"

Danny then let go and walked off upstairs mumbling to himself as did so. Vlad rubbed his arm, the boy, this wasn't the Daniel he remembered. The Danny he knew would probably just march off in a fit of blazing anger. No..this Danny seemed unstable almost mad even.

"Wo..what happened here?" A voice asked and Jasmine walked into the room.

"Jasmine dear what brings you here?" Vlad asked growling, he didn't care for Jazz visits they usually ended up in a heated argument and something breaking usually belonging to him.

"Don't try and charm me Vlad" Jazz said and walked over the broken remains of the packers clock, "my mom called, where's Danny?"

"He just went upstairs" Vlad said, "I suggest you not follow him..he didn't seem right"

"What do you mean not right?" Jazz asked.

Jazz decided to go into the kitchen where Valerie and Sam were consulting Maddie who was crying in her hands. The poor women had become a broken reflection what she had previously been ever since her dad had died. She never went ghost hunting anymore, instead locking herself away within her lab for hours at a time working on new inventions and just staying away all contact of anyone else in the mansion. Seeing her son like this was probably not helping her.

"Please don't cry" Sam said, "I'm sure Danny's just going through one of those phrases"

"Yea a phrase which i'm gonna smash em for" Valerie said and turned when she saw Jazz. "Jazz"

"Jasmine?" Maddie asked and wiped away from her tears with her hands, "Oh Jazz honey..you came"

"Mom what's going on?" Jasmine asked.

Danielle filled her in on the entire situation, and then the oldest sibling of the Fenton children found herself climbing up the staircase towards the second story of Vlads mansion. It was obvious whatever had happened in the Guys In Whites labs had not been good for Danny's mental state which wasn't stable to begin with before he disappeared.

Vlad had told her also about the whole clock incident, and Jasmine rubbed her chin as she stopped in front of Dannys room. Clocks seem to set off an angry chain of violence for Danny, as well as her mother showing an affection towards Vlad but then again he was always angry at the second one. Something was obviously messing with Dannys mind.

She knocked first.

"Danny?" Jazz asked, "It's me Jazz..your sister"

There wasn't any answer, she turned the doorknob it was freezing, almost burning to the touch. She quickly pulled down the sleeve of her jacket, covering her hands and turned the knob. She opened the door with a push, and found the room was freezing inside. Parts of the room had become frozen, including the one Danny was sitting in. It was a corner of the room, and he sat there in the dark hugging himself. He seemed to be talking to himself, as if not even awake of Jasmine's presence within the freezing room.

"Danny?" She asked again but still he didn't look at her.

"This shouldn't have happened...he lied..lied lied lied" Danny mumbled, "No..im..not him..not him"

Jazz then bent down near her brother and inched her hand towards his shoulder. Upon touching him she realized the boy was freezing cold, and shaking violently.

"Who..who are you!!" Danny cried shying away from Jazz's touch."..Stay...Stay away from me"

"Danny it's me Jasmine yer sister" she said but the young man jumped away from her as if terrified of her.

"No..no more.." He begged, "No.."

"Danny" Jazz said and stayed in place, it was obvious her brother was delusional.

That's when Danny's face reflected in a mirror, he looked within the mirror and saw the face of a larger more sinister man. A man or rather ghost with white flaming hair, blue skin and glowing red eyes. He was laughing he quickly stepped back, and Danny turned into Phantom.

"Im not..you..stop it!!!" He cried Jazz watched her brother look at the mirror and then go ghost. "No!! Stop laughing!!!"

"Danny?" Jazz asked now getting scared her brother was acting insanely mad, and it scared her.

"I said..STOP LAUGHING!!" He screamed and fired a beam of green ecto energy at the mirror smashing it as well as the wall.

He then proceeded to shoot anything in the room that reflected his image, the window, the light in the ceiling. Jazz watched as Danny Phantom screamed out loud as if being tormented by some invisible force which she couldn't see. Then his eyes turned to her..and he raised his hand.

That's when a beam came outta nowhere and shot Phantom into the wall so hard he was knocked out cold. Valerie stood in the doorway holding her Fenton ecto blaster cannon ver 3.0, smoke rose from the cannons front.

"I waited a long time to do that" Valerie said and walked into the room as her red huntress armour slowly covered her body and finally her face, as she walked closer towards Phantom keeping her cannon aimed at him.

"Is everyone alright?" Sam asked coming into the room, "we heard gun fire..Jazz whats going on?"

"Phantom attacked Jazz" Valerie said still aiming her weapon at the unconscious form of phantom.

Jazz just got out of the room and once in the hallway, she allowed herself to breath. Danny had scared her, no terrified her. His actions were like those of a mad mans, he was a classic case of a delusional psychopath. No wait, did she just think her own brother was a delusional mad man?

"What's going on up here?" Vlad asked marching down the hall. "Im downstairs trying to comfort my wife and yer up here blasting god knows what!!"

He found Jazz outside in the hall, trembling slightly.

"He's..he's crazy.." Jazz said.

"Urg..Val put the gun down" Sam said as she looked at Phantom as he changed back to Danny. "And help me get to the medical wing again"

"Are you kidding what if he wakes up and attacks someone else?" Valerie asked.

"Then you can blast em!" Sam snapped, "Just give me a hand here"

Valerie put her bazooka down and picked up Danny's feet while Sam grabbed his arms.

Jazz slowly stood there in the hallway, and then as she slid down to sit down on the floor she began crying. She couldn't believe this was happening, what had happened to Danny to make him into such an angry man. What could have possibly happened to make him mad?

It was Jazz who looked at Sam as Plasmius took Danny from the girls and tossed him over his shoulder. Her face which was kinda pale as she walked towards Jazz.

"What did he say?" Sam asked.

"A lot of rambling..like mad rambling" Jazz sighed holding onto her face, "Mostly about how he wasn't him..and telling his own reflection shut up..like he thought it was laughing at him"

Sam went pale, and that's when Jasmine Fenton knew she knew something.

"I have to go call tucker.." Sam said and quickly rushed away towards her room.

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Well look it didn't take me two weeks to write the next chapter Lol, and wow danny's finally lost it and has a thing against ether packers collector stuff or clocks. Also i hope everyone forgives my horrible grammer.

If anybody asks..I was listening to Savin Me by Nickelback the entire thing I was writing this chapter.

OMG!!! (Looks at the hits on this fanfic) 216!!! I just wish everyone had reviewed!! Id never be able to reply to them all!!!

That reminds me Three more reviews to reply to also.

Piece of Toast- Aww thank you, yea and I don't think Jazz's sisterly overprotective pyscho therapy is gonna help ether.

Long Slow Collision- Oh wow, I didn't even realize I was writing it action-ish lol thanks

Silver Shadowbreeze- Oh you never know..he might just go completely insain..oh wait┘ignore that..I said ignore it!! (chokes you simpsons style) Lol


	5. Chapter 5

Discriminator: Danny Phantom and all characters relating to it, belong to Butch Hartman

CHAPTER 5

That feeling of Impending Doom

Danny Fenton awoke, in a familiar room he had been in not too long ago. It was a medical room in Vlads Base, why was he here? Oh wait, yes that was right apparently Danielle and Valerie had taken him here after they found him inside the GIW base. Then he had left the table and the rest of his mind was blank, like a piece of a puzzle you cant find and without it you cant see a full picture.

He sat up in the bed, he then scratched his arms. He was still wearing Vlads suit and it itched like hell on his skin! He had to get outta this base, outta the mansion, he needed to see the sunlight. Not to mention he needed some new clothes.

So thus he flew upwards and phased through the ceiling of the base and then into the mansion. He looked around he was in one of the many rooms upstairs, he didn't care which one so he phased through the wall and outside.

Danny blinked for a moment as adjusted to the light outside, and then realized he couldn't see the sky as he looked upwards. Instead of a blue sky, he saw a bright green ectoplasm like wall over the entire city.

"What the?" He asked as he looked at the green dome.

"It's the Anti Ghost Shield" A voice said.

Danny looked over at the driveway and saw a black man standing there, he was about the same age as he was. He had short black hair that was spiked upwards, and he wore black glasses over his green eyes, a smirk was covering his face. He wore a red shirt, with a black long sleeved jacket with fur over the collar and black pants. However his hands were a metallic color.

"Dude when Sam called me and told me you were back I almost didn't believe her" The man said and smiled suddenly, "But since yer standing before me, ether i'm hallucinating or yer for real"

"Huh?" He asked and looked closer to the man when the passengers window rolled down.

"Mister Mayor sir" The driver said, "It's Mr.Gray's new assistant.."

"Tell her I'll call her back later" He said, "Im in a meeting with someone very important"

"Yes sir" The Driver said and rolled his window back up.

"Uh..wait a minute" Danny said looked closer at this man, "Tucker?!"

"The one and only" Tucker said and hauled foreword on his jacket to make himself look important and cool.

As Danny got closer however he found Tucker was taller then he was, a lot taller actually. It was like Danny was a midget and Tucker was a giant. Danny groaned, he always seem to find someone a lot bigger and taller then he was.

"What the hell did you do switch bodies with Dash or something?" Danny asked and Tucker a fit to laugh.

"No, It's calling growing"Tucker chuckled. "And you dude, you haven't grown an inch..well maybe a couple..but other then that yer just a short as ever"

Tucker Foley looked down at his old friend, he hadn't grown very much since freshman year in high school. It was amazing how much older Danny looked however, his hair now much longer in a an almost rocker like fashion. But his face, it looked very pale almost ghostly but then again Danny was half ghost.

The Techno freak however noticed that his friends eyes were different, they were still blue but looked a lot harder more ...no he wouldn't think about that right now.

"So yer the mayor now when and how did that happen?" Danny asked.

"Why don't I explain while I take you somewhere to get outta the suit" Tucker said and chuckled.

The driver came around one side, and opened the door for them both. Danny got into the limo which he discovered had red leather interior, a stereo system, TV, DVD player, and a whole bunch of other techno like gadgets.

"Looks like you really moved up the world from back then" Danny said and sat down in the seat.

"Yea it's pretty neat being mayor but a major pain too sometimes" Tucker said, "Im in charge of the entire city, not to mention making sure the anti-ghost dome is running at full power all the time"

"So much has changed" Danny said and looked at Tucker. "So..what happened to your arms?"

"Huh?" He asked and chuckled, "Didn't think you would notice"

"It's hard not to when yer hands are silver" Danny said and laid back trying to relax. "So just yer hands, bet you freaked whenever you lost em..Omg I cant use my PDA anymore..ahaha"

Tucker slowly removed his coat and revealed both of his arms were large artificial maniacal metal arms. They were large in size, they went straight up to his shoulders where they stopped. Scars could be seen riddled across his exposed skin, the rest were covered by his shirt.

"Yea well I was at first, but these things are pretty sweet" Tucker said. "Plus I'm a real ladies man now, women go crazy over the mayor"

"You haven't changed at all" Danny laughed. "But amity park has, everything has change..everyone has changed"

"Yea things have really gone kinda down hill since you left" Tucker said, "At first things were fine, I was elected mayor because of my part in the whole meteor thing, then Vlad returned from space. He started to claim he had leaned his lesson but no one seemed to trust him"

"That sounds like Vlad" Danny growled.

"And the Halfa's attacked" Tucker said.

"Everyone keeps talking about these evil Halfa's who are they?" Danny asked, "No body seems to be talking much about them"

"People don't like to talk about them..to them it's bad luck" Tucker said.

"Tucker.." Danny said, "Stop giving me the run around and get to the point"

"We don't know where they came from" Tucker said, "Or why they're causing chaos but there halfas like you Danny. Only these live to destroy anything that stands in there way human or ghost"

"They got god complexes eh?" Danny asked and thought for a moment, how the hell could there be more Halfa's then himself and vlad. "So..you don't know where they came from?"

"Not a clue" Tucker said.

"I guess there pretty tough if you guys have sealed yourselves in a ghost shield" Danny said.

"Not to mention every other city in the world" Tucker sighed, "There all terrified of them"

That's when Danny looked out the window and noticed a little girl, that stood out from the rest of the people for some odd reason. She was small, with long white blond hair cut straight on the ends with short straight bangs. Big blue eyes slightly hidden by a little blue hair. She wore a little sailor blue and white dress, with little black shoes and holding a large black ball.

That's when suddenly the limo stopped and drove around what looked like a car wreck.

"People seem to be calm considering the danger there all in" Danny said looking out the window at all the people walking down the street and passing by in cars. "Like rats..rats in a sinking ship and what happens when that ship fills with water and the rats run?? They all drown.."

Tucker didn't say anything for a moment, that was pretty deep for Danny he had never said anything like that before. Then again, Danny like everyone else changed. According to his conversation with Sam his mind wasn't stable, he had even attacked Jazz in an insane act. Sighing he felt the limo park in a parking space in front of the mall.

The Halfa and the Mayor stepped out into the parking lot. The mall hadn't changed very much a few new shops had opened up mostly ones that offered to sell anti-ghost weapons. It wasn't as if he really cared he just wanted the hell outta this stupid suit.

They walked into one store, it seemed to be the type of place where young man usually shopped.

"Pick out whatever you want" Tucker said, "and then we'll get you some other things..and head back"

Danny never did care much for clothing shopping, he remembered that his parents always bought him the same white shirt with red collar and sleeves, along with the same blue jeans. It was without a dout the most boring clothes Danny thought anyone could ever wear. Looking at the clothes he picked out a plain white shirt and some jeans.

"Come on dude go with the now" Tucker said, "I mean look at me!"

"Uh you want me to look like a Russian wannabe mobster?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow.

"No I mean pick out something other then the same clothes you wore in high school" Tucker said.

"Urg fine.." Danny said and came looking through the clothing racks once more.

Tucker waited outside the dressing room a few minutes later, didn't seem right to him. One minute he was happy and the next all depressed, almost like a jackal and Hyde personality switch. Tucker shivered he just hopped the Hyde part stayed away.

Danny then came out of the dressing room, he stood there in a tight mussel sleeveless black tank mussel shirt and pair of blue jeans with a long white and black dragon crawling up the right leg. Tucker was surprised, his friends body had turned from a skinny almost bone like structure to a nice structure not body builder big but as big as a hard working mans arms and abs would be.

"Dude you'd put Dash to shame" Tucker chuckled and Danny chuckled.

"What is he doing anyway?" Danny asked,"asking if people want fries with there burger at the nasty burger?"

"No he's the coach of the football team at Casper High" Tucker said.

"Your kidding me" Danny said as they went up and tucker paid for the clothes, "I bet he's really happy he gets to boss everyone now without anyone stopping him"

"Plus he gets to hit on your sister all he wants" Tucker chuckled.

"Huh?" Danny asked as they left the store, "what is she the shrink?"

"Actually she's the shrink and the principal" Tucker said.

"I sincerely pity anyone who attends that school" Danny said and they started down towards another store that sold personal items.

"Uh..excuse me for a minute Danny" Tucker said as he noticed a couple of very hot looking girls sitting by the fountain.

Danny watched as Tucker walked off to flirt and that's when a large black ball came outta nowhere, hitting Danny in the foot gently. Bending down he picked up the ball and a young girl walked up. Danny blinked it was the same girl he had seen on the street a mere twenty minutes ago. She looked up at them, with a slightly smile.

"Oh is this your ball?" Danny asked and the girl nodded, she then handed it back to the girl. "You should go back to your parents"

"I'm lost" she said plainly.

"Oh?" Danny asked sighing, great just great tucker is flirting while he gets stuck with some brat kid that's lost. "Ok..so do you know where yer mom and dad are?"

That's when suddenly a blue mist escaped from Danny's mouth and looking around he heard people suddenly screaming. They were running in every direction as the sound of a motorbike rang in Danny's ears. He saw Johnny 13 and his shadow suddenly drive towards them.

Danny mouth twisted into a smirk, finally something that wasn't driving him into boredom. Quickly he changed not bothering with the battle cry he had shouted in his youth, and unleashed a green blast at Johnny's front wheel of his bike. The bike steered out of control and Danny stood over the punk biker as he got to his knees rubbing his head.

"You!" Johnny cried as Danny reached down and picked him up by his shirt.

"Have fun terrorizing people while I was gone Johnny?" Danny asked and felt the place suddenly shake violently. "What was that, and why do i suddenly have a feeling of impending doom?

Johnny then screamed and pointed at a huge white and black dragon that was coming towards them.

"It's her please dude don't let her get me!!" Johnny cried grabbing Danny's shirt.

"What'd you do try and date Dora?" Danny asked.

"Dudes that's sooo not Dora!!" Tucker cried.

* * *

**5 HOURS AGO**

She stood there on the top of a building watching as police scattered to try and bring order the chaotic scene. Humans were so easily scared a little push of chaos out of there regular path and they were put into sheer panic.

She was a small child, long flowing and glowing pink eyes which watched the humans panic below. Her tiny frame was covered by a tiny black sleeveless almost see through dress, with a long white ribbon tied around her neck and she wore no shoes. In the middle of her tiny hands was a large black orb which glowed slightly. Her skin was ghostly white and she stood out over the night sky.

A wicked smile spread across her face as a few people were trampled to death as people ran from a hotel in panic. Humans were so, easily killed, so fragile, so weak.

"There goes another one" she chuckled.

A figure then appeared behind her, a white haired man who was floating upside down with a cocky grin spread across his face like a chequered cat. His white hair was tied back in a ponytail and kinda flamed going down. He wore a loose black shirt with a I love New York symbol on the front, jeans and a base cap on his head.

"Ah New York don't you just love how panicked they became after we destroyed there worthless dome?" The teenager asked, "They obviously never played final fantasy before"

"Bored Puck?" the girl asked.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself beloved considering..this is really boring" Puck said, "No excitement no thrill, no challenge!"

"Your so childish puck" a voice whispered.

A beautiful women with long flowing white hair , appeared sitting on the edge of the roof. She was tall, slim and was wearing a little red dress which hugged her figure perfectly with matching high heels. She sat there filing her nails.

"Oh at least I'm not out robbing clothing stores Ellanora" Puck chuckled.

"Not my fault your fashion sense is terrible" Ellanora said, "In any case I heard a juicy piece of gossip from ember"

"Oh what's the rocker wannabe want?" A man asked flying outta the sky and landing on the roof top.

He looked like something outta a seventies rock band, with his white hair cut into a long mullet and sunglasses on his face. He wore a long leather jacket with a metallica shirt and holey jeans. He had a large mussel bound build and looked like a body builder.

"Shut up Centro you fashion regret" Ellanora said.

"Just tell us this news already the suspense is killing me" Puck said bored.

"A certain halfa apparently knocked the afterlife outta Skulker the other day" She said, "Apparently it was "Him"

"Him?" Puck asked now smiling interested.

"Where?" Beloved asked.

"Amity park" Ellanora chuckled.

"Then we must pay our dear brother a visit" Beloved said, "Because after all we wouldn't be here without him"

They then all disappeared, leaving New York city in flames and chaos. It burned slowly in the night sky as the once protective ghost domes towers lay broken along the city.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: Yea i couldn't help myself, i had to put doom in there somewhere. Lol

2 reviews?? Thats all!!! Come on people seriously review

Peice of toast- Yes run, run and hide but he'll catch you!! You and yer little dog too ahahahaha

Silver Shadowbreeze- Thank god, finally gets it...my friends just wanna know when he's gonna start hacking people into tiny bits.. 

TAHNKS FOR THE REVIEWS (BOWS)

PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
